Flower
by Kuriado
Summary: Konoka's sixth birthday is tomorrow and Setsuna hasn't got a present for her! What shall she do? Should she tell Konoka that she doesn't have a present for her or keep lying until she finds a present! KonoSetsu


**Kaisho: **Whoo! Another KonoSetsu fic! I really got to stop overflowing my mind with ideas!

**Setsuna: **Hey, Kaisho! You'd better stop with these stories!

**Kaisho:** I can't.

**Setsuna:** -_sweatdrop_- That was a straightforward answer...What do you mean "You can't"?

**Kaisho:** I can't because I can't.

**Setsuna:** You're getting annoying, Little Brother, just tell me why you can't!

**Kaisho: **I can't.

**Setsuna:** -_vein_- Must...Refrain from...Choking Kaisho!!

**Kaisho: **If you really want to know, it's because I want to share my stories with other people.

**Setsuna:** -_relaxes_- Thank-you for telling me. See? Was that so bad?

**Kaisho: **Oh, haha, I thought you were going to konk me with Yuunagi or someTHING!

**Setsuna: **-_hits Kaisho on the head with Yuunagi_- Like this?

**Kaisho: ** Yeah, like that...Well, enjoy the story, everyone...!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Negima. It belongs to Ken Akamatsu-sama. I DO own Kaisho though. Haha, I own myself.

_**Flower**_

The cool breeze and intensely bright sun woke a certain samurai from her enjoyable slumber. She sat up; hair messed up from frequent tossing and turning during the long night, eyes begging to be shut, and kimono slightly slipping off her shoulders.

Then she rubbed her eyes, yawned, fixed her sloppy kimono then clumsily stood up from her nedoko and walked towards the elaborate European mirror that stood near her closet. That mirror was a gift for her sixth birthday from her father. Apparently he hadn't forgotten about her—Even though he was the one who had banished her from the tribe. Aside from that, she was happy he hadn't forgotten about her.

The mirror reflected the little six-year-old. It reflected who she was and who she's meant to be: An outcast, a hanyo (half-demon), a quiet and shy little girl, a samurai-in-training, a failure.

As the girl looked at herself in the mirror, she gazed at her reflection, and she saw a person capable of doing miraculous things, but she didn't know why she saw that in herself. What exactly was she capable of? Nothing, perhaps. The girl didn't want to fill her mind with all these thoughts; Not now, not today, not ever.

Then she took a comb and undid her messy hair. As she took off her ponytail, a wave of raven black hair brushed down upon her shoulders. She then combed her hair in rhythmic brushes, humming to herself a made-up song she and her best friend had invented the other day. She also blushed as she hummed to the joyful tune.

When the girl finished combing, she took her hair tie and tied up her hair; But instead of a -regular ponytail-, hers was set upon the left side of her head. Smiling, she set down her comb on her drawers, fixed her nedoko, and went outside of her room—Expecting to play with her best friend then take her daily training as a samurai.

But to her surprise, her hyperactive little (half) brother was running back and forth in the hall. Annoyed, the girl called to him, "Kaisho, what are you doing?" The hyper little boy stopped precisely in front of his half-sister and tried to catch his breath; when he had it, he smiled and said: "Tsuna-chan! You're awake! Tomorrow's going to be a special day so I'm running my excitement off!" The girl was confused. What was so special tomorrow?

"Kaisho," she asked him, "what's tomorrow? What's so special?" Kaisho couldn't believe it. He stood there, gaping at how stupid his sister was. "Who are you, exactly?" he asked. The girl scoffed; now _SHE_ was thinking why her brother would ask a stupid question like that.

"Who am I? Kaisho, I am Sakurazaki Setsuna; Your sister, the one you always call '**Tsuna-chan**'!"

"Are you sure? Because the_ REAL_ Tsuna-chan would know that tomorrow is March 18—**Noka-chan**'s birthday!"

Setsuna froze. Tomorrow? Birthday? KONOKA?! "Oh my Gamakichii!! (**A/N: **A little shout-out to those Also-Naruto-Fans who are reading this)" she exclaimed. "I haven't got a present for her!! K-Kaisho!"

"Yes, Ane-san?"

"Did you get a present for Kono-chan, yet?"

"I was way ahead of you, Tsuna-chan; I got her present a week ago!"

Setsuna might as very well just lose her mind. Her _brother_ can remember her best friend's birthday, but not herself?! _It must be all the Shinmeiryuu training...It must! It's not everyday I forget something that relates to Kono-chan!_, Setsuna screamed inside her head.

She could remember the day Kaisho came to live here in the Konoe Estate, the time when she first met Konoka, the time when she protected Konoka from a scary dog, the time when she was exiled from her tribe, the time when she defeated her Sensei in a match; And out of all those, she couldn't remember her best friend's birthday?! Shame.

Kaisho saw the priceless look on his Ane-san and laughed silently to himself. "Ane-san," Kaisho told Setsuna, "you'd better get a birthday present for Noka-chan! Who knows what will happen when she finds out her best friend didn't get her a present!" But Setsuna didn't listen nor did she let Kaisho finish his sentence; before he could get to "Noka-chan" she had ran outside. "Eh? Tsuna-chan?" Kaisho dumbfoundedly said. "And there she goes..."

The little samurai ran through the halls to find the main entrance so she could go into town and find Konoka a suitable present, but she ended up running around in circles. Why did Konoka have to live in such a big place?! Tired, Setsuna collapsed on the hardwood floor. _Agh_, she thought, _I can't believe I forgot Kono-chan's birthday...Some best friend I am..._

Little did Setsuna know was that her best friend sneakily crept up behind her—Like a lion stalking its prey. Then the lion attacked. "Set-chan!!" Konoka joyfully exclaimed as she glomped her caught-off-guard samurai friend. "Wah?! Kono-chan?!" said a surprised Setsuna.

"Set-chan, Set-chan! Guess what!!"

"Eh...What?"

"Tomorrow's my birthday!! I'm going to turn six!"

Setsuna's heart stopped for a second. "O-oh...C-congratulations, Kono-chan."

The princess was absorbed in her thoughts, Setsuna was certain she did not hear her reply.

"Tomorrow, Set-chan, I'm going to have a big party! And I'm sure I'm going to get lots of presents!!"

_Presents._ The samurai winced at that word. The princess continued in her oral daydreaming.

"I'm going to get a kimono—One with cranes and flowers on it! What if I get one of those Kabuki masks? Those scare me...But that would be fine. Maybe I could get a fortune-telling book from Daddy, so we could find out our future! Also, I'm wanting to get candy and toys and new clothes and...Set-chan?"

"Huh? What? Candy?" Poor Setsuna didn't realize she had blanked out in front of her best friend.

"So, what are you getting me, Set-chan?"

The samurai was on a loss of words. Should she tell Konoka that she hasn't got a present for her? No. That'd make the princess sad; But then, if she should lie about her present, that'd get herself into a web of lies. What shall she do?

"You see, Kono-chan," Setsuna told her, "the truth is...I kind of..." She glanced at Konoka—Her lower lip was trembling slightly. Maybe she knew what was coming. Setsuna didn't want to have her best friend cry in front of her, so she thought and acted quick.

"Th-the truth is...Is...Err...It's that your present from me is very special and I wouldn't want to spoil it for you!"

The samurai closed her eyes. _Oh...She wouldn't believe that. What kind of six-year-old girl could afford something 'very special'?_ But the princess did believe it. She bounced back from her I'm-going-to-be-sad-because-Set-chan-didn't-get-me-a-gift mood to her Yay!-Set-chan's-gift-is-very-special-and-I'm-happier-than-ever mood, and to complete that ecstatic moment, Konoka glomped her Set-chan and gave her a kiss on the cheek before happily skipping away, humming to their made-up song.

_Wha-what just happened?_, A dazed Setsuna thought. _She just kissed me on the cheek...Hey! Get it together, Setsuna! You still have to get Kono-chan her present!_ And with that, Setsuna sped out of the Konoe Estate with no one knowing (Ha, she finally found out where the main entrance was).

As she ran into town, Setsuna passed by a small patch of flowers—they were Konoka's favorite flowers, but she showed no interest in them; she wanted to get her Kono-chan a special gift—Hence she had said so earlier.

People glanced and stared at the running little samurai as she tried desperately to find a gift for her best friend. She went to this stall; not enough money. She went to the other stall; Konoka might not like this gift. She also tried to get Konoka ramen. She even tried a goldfish in a bag (which died a minute after), a pair of sandals (but the sandal-maker didn't make child sizes), and even a Kabuki mask (didn't Konoka say she was afraid of those?); But nothing seemed to appeal to Setsuna as a suitable gift for Konoka. "Oh, I'm a failure," Setsuna groaned. "Kono-chan needs a special gift! Why'd I lie anyway...?"

So, the little samurai went home in defeat, head focused on the ground as she walked; ashamed to show her face to the world.

When she reached the small patch of Konoka's favorite flowers, Setsuna stopped, looked up, and thought: _Kono-chan's favorite flowers...I'll just get her these and confess that I'd lied to her. I just hope she won't get mad at me..._ Then she picked the flowers and arranged them in her hand in a way that looked awe-inspiring and beautiful. Looks like the flower arranging class she took with her Shinmeiryuu training paid off.

"There we go! That looks _very special_! Kono-chan's going to like these!" Setsuna said to herself, then she started down the road back to the Konoe Estate, but something wasn't right. The flowers were beautiful and in ripe condition. Maybe Setsuna was feeling sick. No, that wasn't it. Someone or something was following her? Yeah, that's it! Someone/Something was following her, but who/what?

Afraid that she had picked the flowers from someone's personal garden, Setsuna picked up her pace and entered into a fast-walk. When the eerie sense of someone/something following her didn't leave, she sprang into a run. At that point, she began to cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that that small patch of flowers was yours, and I didn't mean to take them! I'm sorry!!" Setsuna expected to hear a low, gruff voice of an old flower farmer, but instead she was punished by a tackle from a small, four-year-old boy. Her brother—Kaisho.

"Tsuna-chan! I found you! What's with the flowers? ...And why are you crying?"

"Wha-what?! Kaisho?!"

"In the flesh!" The mixed-breed smiled.

Setsuna scrambled to her feet and clutched the flowers (thankfully they didn't fall out of her grasp when Kaisho tackled her). "You—How did you find me?! I left without anyone knowing!"

Kaisho sat down on the ground like a wolf...or dog (same thing, right?). "I'm half Wolf-Demon, Ane-san! I've got good smell and good ears! So when I didn't hear you in the place, I sniffed you out and found you here!"

"WHY'D YOU FOLLOW ME ANYWAY?!" the samurai blasted.

Kaisho cringed. "I just wanted to know where you were. You can't just leave like that without telling Eishun-sama or an adult."

"Listen, Kaisho, I was getting Kono-chan a gift for her birthday. See these flowers?" Setsuna held out the hand with the flowers. Kaisho nodded and Setsuna continued. "This is what I got for her because everything else in town was too expensive and were things Kono-chan wouldn't like! So don't tell her about this, ok?"

Kaisho nodded, "Yes, Tsuna-chan, I won't tell her."

"Good boy—Or Bird...Wolf-Demon...Boy...Ok. Let's go home."

So the siblings continued down the path back to the Konoe Estate. "So, Ane-san," Kaisho said; amused by the bouquet of flowers, "I see that those are Noka-chan's favorite flowers."

"Y-yeah, so what?"

"You must -like- Noka-chan A LOT just so you can get her her favorite flowers."

Setsuna blushed. "No I don't! I just—"

"What?! You don't like Noka-chan?!"

"N-NO! I mean I like her, bu—"

"So you DO like her!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"But you just said that yo—AHH!!"

Before Kaisho could finish his annoying sentence, Setsuna had already tackled him; Letting some of the flowers fly out of her hand doing so. Kaisho squirmed like a tiny worm, trying to get free, while dragging Setsuna for a three yard ride. Then when he had free, he ran as fast as his four-year-old legs could carry him. Seeing her frightened brother run away, Setsuna smirked, quickly got up on her feet, and chased after Kaisho (she forgot about the few flowers that fell, I guess).

Meanwhile, little Konoka was searching for her best friend. She looked here and there, up and down, inside and out, but her Set-chan was nowhere to be found. "Set-chaaaaaan," Konoka whined, "where are you??" She checked in Setsuna's room, Kaisho's room, her own room, the courtyard, the dojo, the entrance hall, the dining hall, the tea garden, the koi pond, her grandfather's office, the Zen garden, the kitchen, the temple, and other various rooms in the Konoe Estate. "Set-chan! Where are you? This isn't funny! Tell me before you play 'Hide-and-go-Seek'!" No answer. Just the sound of a peaceful bird chirping away.

Sad and defeated, Konoka began walking to her room—when all of a sudden she bumped into an incoming, running person. "Ow!" Konoka cried and fell on the floor. "Neh?! Ah! Noka-chan! Gomen nasai!" said the person. _Kaisho-kun?_, Konoka thought and she opened her eyes. True enough, the little Bird-Wolf demon was right before her; and he was looking quite anxious. With his own time to not spare, Kaisho quickly helped Konoka to her feet and ran away saying: "I'm sorry I bumped into you, Noka-chan! I'm in a hurry!"

_Kaisho-kun in a hurry?_, the princess thought as she looked on at the scared little boy running frantically away from something pursuing him. She turned around and continued walking to her room, resuming the sad state she was in before Kaisho had bumped into her.

Then Setsuna rounded the corner and saw Konoka. She then immediately hid the flowers behind her back, trying her best to not look suspicious. Konoka then saw Setsuna standing in front of her.

"Set-chan! There you are!" exclaimed the princess (apparently seeing Setsuna made her REALLY happy). "Where did you go?"

The little Bird-demon squirmed a bit. "I, uh...Was playing Tag with Kaisho and was also looking for you!" (Right...)

Konoka could see that Setsuna was fidgeting with something behind her back. "Set-chan," she asked, "what's behind your back?"

The samurai flinched a bit. "N-nothing..."

"It looks like something," Konoka said as she tried to get a glimpse at what was behind Setsuna's back, but everytime she tried to peek, Setsuna adjusted and continued to leave Konoka wondering.

"Gomen ne," the samurai apologized, "I have to get to my room. If you see Kaisho, tell him I gave up playing Tag." Then she ran off. You can bet Konoka was a bit lost.

In her room, Setsuna hid the flowers in an empty drawer. She paused and looked at them with concern, as if regretting to leave them in that cold, dark drawer—But they're just flowers, what could possisbly go wrong? As she closed the drawer, Eishun stood at her door.

"Those are wonderful flowers, Setsuna-kun." He stated.

Setsuna was taken by surprise. "Eishun-sama! I didn't know you were there!" Glancing at the now-closed drawer, she blushed.

"I know those flowers anywhere, Setsuna-kun, and I can see that they're Konoka-chan's favorite, ne?"

"Hai...I didn't have any gift for Kono-chan, so I lied about having a '_special_' gift for her. So then I went into town trying to find a really special gift for her, but I couldn't. So after walking home from town, I found these flowers in a flower patch. There was nothing else I could do or buy..."

Eishun was both impressed and disappointed. Impressed because Setsuna had gone to great lengths to find Konoka a wonderful birthday present; and disappointed because...Well she hadn't asked for permission to leave Konoe Estate grounds. He knelt by Setsuna and put one hand on her shoulder. "Setsuna-kun," he said, "well done. You have the potential to do marvelous things."

Eishun smiled, got up, then left the room. Of course the words "potential" and "marvelous" wouldn't make any sense to an average six-year-old, but hearing it in a positive voice from Konoka's father made Setsuna really proud of herself.

Meanwhile, Kaisho ran out of breath and sat under the maple tree in the courtyard. "Wow, Tsuna-Ne-chan wore me out..." Kaisho looked around the courtyard nervously, "She could be anywhere here right now!" That thought made him worried and he got up and ran to the safety of his room.

Along the way, Kaisho once again crashed into Konoka. "Nani?! **Honto ni suimasen deshita**, Noka-chan! Gee, I got to look where I'm running...Are you ok?!"

"Hai, hai...I'm fine. Are you still running away from Set-chan?"

Kaisho helped Konoka up back onto her feet and replied: "Yeah, but I'm going to my room where it's safe."

"Heehee, there's no need for that now, **Sho-kun**."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Set-chan told me that she gave up chasing you. You were playing Tag, ne?"

Kaisho was blank-faced. _Tag...? Oh smooth, Tsuna-chan...You lied again.._. "I guess you can say that, Noka-chan."

"Also, Set-chan was hiding something behind her back. Do you know what it is?"

Kaisho flinched. Should he tell Konoka what Setsuna had gotten her and receive a konk on the head or side with Setsuna and leave the surprise until tomorrow? Of course, siding with his sister would be the safer choice, but what can a four-year-old do? "They...Were some fl--" But Kaisho was cut short, for his sister rounded the corner and stood there, staring intently at him as if to say, _'Go ahead, tell her, Kaisho. Just wait until I get my bokken out.'_

Fearful, Kaisho stuttered for a moment and finished his conversation with Konoka saying, "I really have to use the bathroom now!** Ja ne**, Noka-chan!" Then he ran off, but he hid behind the corner.

The Konoe princess was once again confused. _Sho-kun and Set-chan are acting weird today..._, she thought. She then turned and found Setsuna standing there; and she was once again REALLY happy. "SET-CHAN!!" she exclaimed and glomped her brave samurai.

"Hi, Kono-chan. Sorry for the rush earlier."

"It's all right, Set-chan. I told Kaisho that you gave up."

"Yeah, I saw him talking to you."

"Oh! Oh! Set-chan! Let's go play catch!"

"Sure, Kono-chan, let's go!"

"Hey what about me?!" called the mixed-breed.

Setsuna and Konoka turned to find Kaisho walking towards them. He slightly froze when Setsuna gave her signature death glare at him.

"Sure, Sho-kun! You can play!" Konoka joyfully said.

"Thank-you, Noka-chan!"

"I'll get the ball. Kaisho, Kono-chan, go to the courtyard first; I'll be there in a moment."

"Ok Set-chan! Let's go Kaisho-kun!"

When Setsuna had gotten the play ball and ran to the courtyard, all three played catch and kickball-back-to-back until the sun had set. Soon after, all were pretty tired and fell asleep right on the spot; Kaisho in the middle of the courtyard hugging the ball and drooling; Konoka resting her head upon Setsuna's shoulder while Setsuna received support on the maple tree. One of the maidens saw the three children sleeping soundly in the courtyard and called for two other maidens. They each carried one child and sent them to their rooms (unfortunately for the ball, it slipped out of Kaisho's hug and was left there). The three children slept soundly throughout the night, but were excited for the next day.

* * *

Morning came surprisingly quick for everyone and, obviously, the first one up was none other than Konoka. The maidens bathed her and dressed her in her best yukata. They fixed her hair and placed a decorative comb in her hair. They told her to not run around, because her hair would get messy. Konoka obeyed and went out to watch the koi fish in the koi pond.

The next one up was Kaisho. The maidens did the same to the hyperactive little boy but dressed him in a gray kimono and blue hakama. He then went to play with Konoka.

What about Setsuna? Well...She's still asleep. When she woke up, the first thing she did was to go and fetch the flowers. As she did so, and opened the drawer, she saw that the flowers weren't there anymore. _The flowers!_ She screamed inside her head, _Where did they go?! _Panicked, Setsuna checked everywhere in her room, but when the flowers were really nowhere in sight, Setsuna collapsed onto the ground. She wanted to cry. Who would take her flowers? Eishun? No, he's to honest of a person to do something like this. Setsuna was both sad and angry.

The door knocked. "Setsuna-kun? Come, take a bath now." It was one of the maidens. Reluctantly, Setsuna took a bath, changed into her best yukata, and fixed her hair. After doing all those, she ran to Eishun.

"Eishun-sama! Eishun-sama!" she cried and pulled on his hakama.

"Yes Setsuna-kun?"

"I can't find the flowers I got yesterday for Kono-chan!"

"You can't?"

"No!"

"Did you search your room completely?"

"Hai. They weren't in the drawer!"

"Well then, I don't know who would know your secret hiding place."

Setsuna was silent.

"Hm?"

"Um...Eishun-sama? You know my secret hiding place."

"Oh yes, I do, Setsuna-kun, but I wouldn't take your flowers; You even told me that they were for Konoka-chan."

"Awoo...Who would take them?"

Eishun placed a hand on Setsuna's head. "Don't worry about it. Konoka is going to receive many presents today so maybe she'll forget that you even gave her one."

"That wouldn't work, Eishun-sama..."

"Why no--Oh. You told her it was a special gift."

Setsuna nodded sadly.

Eishun was about to give more words of encouragement to the little samurai, but a maiden interrupted and said, "The guests have arrived. Eishun nodded and the maiden left. Setsuna looked up at him with teary eyes. Eishun felt pity for the little girl and promised her that he'll try to find at least one of the flowers, then he left.

Setsuna was feeling really down. She didn't want to eat nor speak. She wouldn't even lift her head up. She didn't even smile when Kaisho showed her one of the many flowers she had picked yesterday...Wait.

"Oh my—!! Kaisho! Where?! How?!"

Kaisho didn't reply. He just smiled and pointed to his nose.

Setsuna couldn't believe it. Her brother gets the wins again, but who cares? She had one of the flowers! Wait a minute.

"This one's all marred!!"

"I know. One of the maidens had it in her pocket. Then it fell down. I was about to get it, but people started walking over it. I got it before it got even worse."

The samurai sighed. "This won't do...I promised Kono-chan something special..."

Kaisho snorted (this is the beginning of a hard-to-break-habit). "Tsuna-chan, Noka-chan is a caring person. She'll understand if you tell her exactly what you went through."

Setsuna stared at her brother in disbelief. _Since when did he become the sage of the Konoe Estate?_

"I'm just saying. Tell her what you went through to get this one flower for her. Just watch what will happen." And with that, Kaisho left.

"Awoo...How'm I supposed to explain to her?!" Setsuna cried, but what the heck? Enough with the whining.

Mid-Afternoon came and it was time for Konoka's presents. Everyone crowded the princess and _Oohed_ and _Ahhed_ at everything that the princess got. Setsuna tried to conceal herself amongst the crowd, but her safety diminished as the crowd backed away after each had presented his/her gift.

When it was the last four people in the crowd (including Kaisho, but I'll not reveal the present), Setsuna's heart picked up pace. It was almost her turn. She couldn't hide back in the crowd, Konoka would look for her. Then it was time; Her turn.

Setsuna slowly walked up to Konoka and her sea of presents, her yukata sleeves concealing the marred flower. Everyone in the crowd stared at the nervous samurai, which only made matters worse for Setsuna. Then when she was in front of Konoka, she bowed and revealed the ugly—Um...let me rephrase that—TRAMPLED flower. People in the crowd gasped. What kind of abomination is this 'honorable' little samurai giving a princess? Murmurs of disgust plagued the crowd. Kaisho just stood silent and waited anxiously for the quiet spell to break between his sister and Konoka. Eishun smiled softly. _It was the best she could do, and I'm proud of her for that._ he said in his mind.

Konoka searched for words to say. "Set-cha—"

"Honto ni suimasen deshita, Kono-chan!" Setsuna blurted out as she stood erect. The princess froze for a bit.

The samurai continued, "I-I lied about having a gift, so I told Kono-chan that I'd have a 'special' gift for her. So then I ran into town with out permission to try to find a good gift for Kono-chan, but I couldn't buy anything. I returned home and saw Kono-chan's favorite flowers in a flower patch and picked them. Some flowers fell out of my hand when I chased Kaisho. Then I saw Kono-chan and hid the flowers from her. I ran to my room and hid the flowers in my drawer. Then this morning, I find out that Kono-chan's favorite flowers were missing and I searched everywhere for them. Fortunately, Kaisho found one of the flowers, but it had been stepped on—" Setsuna began to cry at this point. "—I...I was scared Kono-chan would not like the flower because it was already bad and would get mad at me for lying to her. N-now I'm here looking like a fool in front of Kono-chan!!"

"Set-chan..."

"Kono-chan can tell me that she doesn't like me for this terrible gift!"

"Set-chan..."

Setsuna didn't realize that Konoka had taken the flower...Then hugged her.

"K-Kono-chan..."

"I was excited because you told me you had a special gift. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. Now Set-chan has shown me her special gift...Yes I am disappointed, but I am happy."

Setsuna ceased her crying, but was still gasping and whining. "Na-na-nani? Why are you happy?"

Konoka hugged Setsuna slightly tighter. "I am happy because Set-chan's real special gift is being my protector and my best friend. I don't need anything else from her, because my only special gift is Set-chan. Thank-you for the gift, Set-chan..."

Setsuna blushed. Konoka said that? Shinmeiryuu training messing with her head again? I think not! Everyone in the crowd murmured once more; this time at how the princess showed such care towards this samurai.

Kaisho smiled; everything turned out all right in the end...

* * *

The day ended and the guests left. Setsuna walked back to her room and gazed at the elaborate European mirror her father had given her for her six birthday. She looked at her reflection. The reflection showed a little samurai capable of doing wonderful and marvelous things. It showed who she was: A best friend and a protector. Nothing else but those two. Oh, and also, Konoka's own special present...

* * *

As you were reading, did you see bold print? Here is what they mean...

**  
Bold Notes:**

**_Tsuna-chan/Tsuna-Ne-chan:_** Kaisho's nickname for Setsuna)

_**Noka-chan: **_Kaisho's nickname for Konoka

_**Honto ni suimasen deshita:**_ (I'm) truly sorry

_**Sho-kun:**_ Konoka's nickname for Kaisho

_**Ja ne:**_ Bye! (Used among close friends)

_  
Sorry if I'm stating the obvious...  
_

* * *

**  
Kaisho:** I'm finally done! Thank you for reading and please review! Give me some ideas for my next fanfic! Oh and for all you people who are wonder what Konoka's favorite flower is, it's the Carnation—Which represents _love_ and _fascination._

**Setsuna:** I must admit, you got talent, Kaisho.

**Kaisho: **Thank you, Tsuna-chan. Say, don't you have a date with Noka-chan?

**Setsuna:** -_blushes furiously_- NO!

**Kaisho: **Denial.

**Setsuna: **Why I'd ought to—

**Konoka:** -_calls from behind the door_- Set-chan! Are you ready yet? I know this is our first date, but don't get too picky with your clothes!

**Kaisho:** See?

**Setsuna:** Fine, fine...I have a date. I got to go now.

(_Setsuna leaves with Konoka_)

**Kaisho: **Ah, young love. Haha. Bye everyone! Thanks for reading!


End file.
